The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector assembly that mechanically and electrically connects substrates.
Known mezzanine connector assemblies mechanically and electrically interconnect a pair of circuit boards. The mezzanine connector assemblies engage each of the circuit boards to mechanically interconnect the circuit boards. Signal contacts in the mezzanine connector assemblies mate with the circuit boards and provide an electrical connection between the circuit boards. The signal contacts permit the communication of data or control signals between the circuit boards. The connectors may be configured to communicate a single type of signal using the signal contacts. For example, the signal contacts may be grouped in a grid to communicate a signal such as a differential pair signal. In order to also communicate a different type of signal, the connectors may include different signal contacts. For example, the connectors may include coaxial contacts to communicate radio frequency (“RF”) signals or different signal contacts to communicate a differential pair signal at a different rate or speed. Known connectors thus require several different types of signal contacts to communicate several different types of signals using the same connector. The need for several different types of signal contacts adds to the complexity of the connector.
Thus, a need exists for an improved connector assembly that is capable of communicating several different types or modes of signals without requiring several different types of signal contacts.